Mood Ruiner
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Sasuke's dad gives Sasuke a device to make sure that he graduates this year on top and that includes him not getting into Naruto's pants every night and not getting work done he must graduate then he will get it removed but he has four months left oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

1Summary-Sasuke sometimes gets really tied up in Naruto that he kinda forgets about his school work for collage and lets see what his dad says about this.

Chapter1-OW!

Sasuke sat in front of his computer typing his mid term paper for his last year in the school of security I guess you could call it. His father and brother specialize in making things for the people in prison but Sasuke wants to make advanced weapons for the army and they say he has the rank and grades to do it only if he could tear his eyes away from his luscious eye candy for just a minute to type the last twenty five words of his paper he might just be going somewhere. Naruto was changing into his pajama's and Sasuke was watching. Naruto Pulled his big t-shirt over his head. He then went over to Sasuke just as Sasuke had started back on his paper.

"Oh Sasu-sama" Naruto called

"Yes my love" Sasuke said as he tried to type faster he only needed nineteen more words

"Come and play with me for a while" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck

"Naruto im working right now" Sasuke said

"But Sasuke" Naruto said turning him around in his seat and sitting in his lap

He kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed back. Naruto moaned as him and Sasuke's tongue's licked and in twined. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back up and down.

"So what about now Sasuke" Naruto asked

"My paper could wait" Sasuke said as he took Naruto to the bed and got on top of him

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto moaned

3:00 IN THE MORNING

Sasuke's head shot up and he screamed before falling out of bed and going to his computer naked and sat in his seat he opened his paper back up and began typing again. Naruto woke up an hour and thirty minutes later to the bathroom.

"Mm, Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he got out of bed and went to the rest room he left the door cracked

"I (yawn) for got to finish my term paper" Sasuke said

"Oh well when your done you might want to take a shower and get ready to go because your first class starts in like an half in hour" Naruto said going back to bed

"W-wait what did you say" Sasuke said as he printed it

"Your first class starts in mm now twenty minutes" Naruto said

"...oh...SHIT!" Sasuke said as he ran to bathroom and rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash and threw cloths on and sprayed himself with cologne no time for a shower.

"Bye I love you" Sasuke said kissing him

"Bye I love you too" Naruto yelled after Sasuke

Sasuke ran all the way to school and he go there five seconds late.

"Here im here" Sasuke said putting his paper on his teachers desk

"Mr.Uchiha we've been over this a million times late work-" but he didn't get to finish

"Please im only five seconds late class has not even started yet please" he begged

"(sigh) even though it was suppose to be on my desk five seconds ago I will take it and give you full credit but next time I will not be so nice" he said

Sasuke sighed and took his seat next to Neji. Neji stared at him.

"What's wrong with you and your never late" Neji said

"I know but me and Naruto had sex last night and I got up late to type he rest and then before I knew it I had to get up and was I didn't even get to shower" Sasuke said

Neji smelled him "Oh dude you better hope your cologne doesn't ware off and you start smelling like sex and sweat" Neji said

"I know" Sasuke said

Class stared and the day went by like a normal day would.

AFTER SCHOOL

Sasuke had went to his dad with his A- term paper his father smiled at the A but frowned and the - he didn't know why Sasuke had gotten a - sign. He looked up at Sasuke. He then got up and walker around his desk and smelled his son. Sasuke just smiled nervously at his dad.

'Well here it comes' Sasuke thought waiting for the big yell but it didn't come

A matter of fact his dad was laughing and smiling.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked

"Im not mad I know that was what you were expecting but Sasuke when I was your age I did the same thing I just couldn't hold it I had to have Mikoto right then and there and finish my work after and not before" his dad said

"Oh thank god because this is my last term paper and im going to graduate this year" Sasuke sighed

"I proud of you son and learn how to wait because it'll be better the longer the wait the better the loving is" his dad said

"Sure thing dad see ya later and tell mom I said hi" Sasuke said running home

"Yeah see ya son and I will" he called back

AT SASUKE'S APARTMENT

"Naruto im home" Sasuke called and Naruto came running and jumped into his arms

"So what did the old man say about the paper" Naruto said after letting go

"I got an A- and he was proud" Sasuke said

"Well that's good" Naruto said

"Yeah I know" Sasuke replied as he took out his books and was ready to get started on his assignments

Naruto grabbed him and kissed him though. Sasuke kissed back and Naruto rubbed Sasuke's chest.

"Im sorry Naruto not right now let me do my work first" Sasuke said

"B-but then we won't be in the mood then" Naruto said

"Yes we will the longer we wait the better sex we have" Sasuke said

12:00PM

Some how Sasuke and Naruto managed to wait before going at it like to horny animals. Just as Sasuke started bitting Naruto's neck the door bell rang and this hour? Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another before Sasuke sighed and went to answer but not before putting his pajama pants on.

"Yes" he said opening the door to his dads delivery guy

"From Mr.Uchiha Sir" he said

"Thanks" Sasuke said but then more came and took the box from him and put some kinda thing on his wrist

"What the hell" Sasuke said

"Now when ever you are doing work are in the mood this will shock you Mr.Uchiha will take it off after your graduation" they said

"What " Sasuke said trying to ply it off

"Goodnight" they said leaving

Sasuke went back to bed and ripped his pants off (literally)

"Now, where were we" Sasuke said as he got back on top of Naruto

Just as Naruto flipped Sasuke over and He began to suck his area Sasuke yelped.

"OW!" Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing not you-OW! Damnit" Sasuke cursed holding his wrist

"Did I suck to hard" Naruto asked from under the sheets

"No it's this thing I should have known he was to happy for my liking now he has this mood ruiner device on me" Sasuke said

"So does it hurt when I do this" Naruto asked as he sucked on Sasuke's testicles

"Oh that feels-OW NO! STOP or it'll keep shocking me" Sasuke said

Naruto came up and looked at Sasuke's band. He sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair before kissing him on the lips, then Sasuke just couldn't help it he rubbed Naruto's butt cheeks and was rewarded with a drowned out moan by his scream of OW!

"Aw man" Sasuke said

"Don't worry we'll survive for (gulp) four more months with out sex" Naruto said

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and yelled into it.

Tbc


	2. Can't take any more

1Summary-Sasuke and Naruto have gone two days without each other and Sasuke is starting to get desperate for some attention.

Chapter2-Can't take any more

Sasuke sat in class thinking of one thing and one thing only "Naruto's fat tight ass" Sasuke said.

"What" Neji said

"Nothing im just thinking ,OW!" he said holding his wrist

"Well stop thinking what your thinking your getting your self hurt" Neji said smirking

"Shut up im trying but every time I close my eyes I see him on his hands and knee's and were doing the-OW!" Sasuke said every one looked at him

"Sorry" Sasuke said

The whole class went on he tried to keep his mind away and it was doing fine so far but he knew it was soon to stop working avoiding it. He had to be close to Naruto when he got home and really close when they got in the bed together.

"Oh god" Sasuke said as the bell rung signaling school was over for the day he went home but he wasn't in a hurry to get home.

When he got there he hurried in and looked around for the man that made him want him so bad. He sighed when he figured he wasn't around.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said as he came out the bathroom

Sasuke's eyes widened (sexy music on XD couldn't resist) he scanned Naruto's body with his eyes every curve and cut in it. He gulped and reached a hand out and touched Naruto's stomach witch drew him in. Naruto came closer and moved his hands up to his chest where his nipples were.

"Oh yes Sasuke" Naruto moaned

"Oh-OW!" Sasuke said letting go of Naruto and looking at his hands as he remembered the feel of that soft delicate skin that belonged to Naruto.

"I can't take this anymore two days and im already of the verge of going insane I need to do something to you and now" Sasuke said

"Sorry Sasuke if you don't like getting shocked I have to say no" Naruto said walking into the bed room

"Oh come on I can take a few jolts of pain for pleasure" Sasuke said

"No" Naruto said again

"Oh god I'll go insane before we have sex again" Sasuke said

"First off, you already said that second of all you really need to find some self control" Naruto said laying down in the bed

"Well I'll try but I won't succeed I have a feeling" Sasuke said

"You will just try" Naruto said ruffling his hair

"I will" Sasuke replied

NEXT DAY

Sasuke has been marking days off his calender hoping that it would make time go a little faster but it doesn't seem to be going that way. Each agenizing day has gone by slow as he thought slow could get. His class seem to be longer then usual and he was beginning to think maybe they were doing it on purpose. He would look at Naruto and instantly get turned on and he wasn't even trying to turn him on.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"I heard your dad gave you a present" she said blushing

"So" Sasuke said

"Well maybe it works for Naruto but it might not work when im doing it" Sakura said

"Look don't you have a boy friend of your own, stop trying to cheat and to him" Sasuke said

"Look Lee's not here right now so I know how you feel, he went away on a trip to help Gia and I hate waiting for him." Sakura said

"Well to bad" Sasuke said getting up and going some where else

He had stayed away from home all day just to get away from the thing that made him have a problem every time he looked into his eyes or got any where near him. When the day flew to bed time he sighed and slowly walked home. When he got there he was tackled by Naruto who kissed him.

"Oh Sasuke where have you been all day" Naruto asked

"I've been well away from home to keep from needing you" Sasuke said

"Why? Sasuke this is not what I had in mind when I said find self control" Naruto said

"Well what do you want me to do you're my drug my life and I love you" Sasuke said

"I love you to and if you want to take care of me I suggest you try and find some and get through school like you need to" Naruto said

"I will but I need you sometimes to keep my hormones in check and on balance, that's what gets me through the day" Sasuke said

"Well I know but you have to do with out it for a while" Naruto said

They ended there discussion and went to bed Naruto and Sasuke not facing each other to make it easier. Sasuke sighed this was going to have a bigger affect on them then just there sex life he could feel it. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto who was sleeping.

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke whispered

"...goodnight Sasuke" Naruto whispered back

Then Sasuke made a decision to ask his father to take this thing off him tomorrow. He fell a asleep and early the next morning he went to his dad before he left for work.

"I wonder who that is this early" his dad said

"Dad it's me" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke come in" Fugaku said

"Father may I ask you if you will please get rid of this thing on my wrist it's ruining my relationship" Sasuke said

"Sorry no can do" Fugaku said

"WHAT? WHY NOT!" Sasuke yelled

"Because I want you to graduate" his dad said

"Oh man" Sasuke said as he walked defeated down the drive through and out the gate.

Tbc

I hate this chapter


	3. GET IT OFF!

1Summary-In this chapter Sasuke tries to get this thing off he can't take it any more!

Chapter3-GET IT OFF!

Sasuke was going nuts he was shaking and he couldn't take this any more wearing this thing was driving him crazy. Him and Naruto were fighting more and him and the couch were best pals and you know he's going crazy when he starts talking to it at night.

"I-I can't take it any more god help me im going to explode!" Sasuke yelled

He dialed a number really fast

"Hello?" the other end said

"HellogetmeNejiIneedtotalktohim NOW!" Sasuke yelled

"Okay" the girl said

"...Hello?" Neji said

"Neji! Get your long haired ass over here and bring plyers I want this thing off of me NOW!" Sasuke yelled

"Okay but-" Sasuke hung up

WITH NEJI

"Hello" Neji sighed before he put the phone up

"Who was that" Meayen yelled

"Sasuke he wants me to take that bracelet thing off of him" Neji said

"Okay bye" Meayen said

"Yeah bye" he walked out the door

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke paced he was waiting for Neji

"I-I can't take it any more it's driving me mad my dick is going to die if I don't have sex" he said to the couch pulling his hair

"..."

"What do you know you don't have a penis you piece of shit" he said kicking the couch

The door bell rung

"YES!" Sasuke ran to the door and pulled Neji inside

"Lets work Neji" Sasuke said

Neji sighed before he put the plyers around it and squeezed. He used all his muscle to do it. They were squeezing for two hours before finally they heard a crack. Neji stopped and looked at it, it had a crack in it.

"Yes" Sasuke said

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said going up the steps and into the room where Naruto was napping.

Sasuke ripped the blankets off of his body and pulled up Naruto's muscles t-shirt. He looked at Naruto's butt before kissing it.

"Oh I we missed you" Sasuke said pulling Naruto's hips up in the air

He pulled Naruto's underwear down and his also before he rammed himself inside.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he was woken

"What the hell Sasuke!" Naruto said

"Oh yes baby" Sasuke said

"You broke it didn't you" Naruto said

"Yes, Naruto im going nuts I need this im talking to the couch and you don't want a maniac for a boy friend okay so let me hump you" Sasuke said going back and forth

"O-oa, oh that feels good" Naruto moaned

Neji walked in to Sasuke pounding Naruto into there bed.

"Okay time for me to go, bye you two" Neji said taking his plyers and going home

"Freedom baby" Sasuke yelled as he came

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto screamed

NEXT DAY

Sasuke seemed fine today, all until his dad's men came.

"We saw that the device has been shut down and we came to fix it" they said

Sasuke's eyes bugged, before he started running screaming and they ran after him. Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke being chased by the men down the street and around the corner.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said laughing

Sasuke had been running around for three hours and he was getting tiered he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep up this running around. His legs started to shake as he felt like they were about to give out on him. He ran back to there house and yelled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled

"Yes sweetie pie" Naruto said

"Help m-...AHHH" Sasuke started running around the building again.

He hopped the fence and hopped another fence. Naruto laughed before he came out in the middle of the running and Sasuke ran face first into him. He went behind him.

"Okay excuse me, um can you guys come back tomorrow he'll be ready then" Naruto said

"Alright but if he not, well run you down" they said

"Okay that's fine" Naruto said

"Bye" they said to Naruto

"Bye" Naruto said

"Oh baby thank you, and im not going to be ready tomorrow" Sasuke said

"Oh yes you will" Naruto said bending over and wagging his butt

"Oh, oh, okay" Sasuke said

Tbc


	4. Repairing the killer

1Summary-In this chapter Sasuke goes and gets his band fixed. His father doesn't seem to happy with the damages done.

Chapter4-Repairing the killer

Sasuke sighed as he went to his fathers office for his repair of this...this killer in his eyes. He hated it so much he had just gotten over his blue balls and now he was being dragged right back into them. He looked really upset now, Naruto had satisfied his needs but he wasn't ready to go back into his state of depression yet. He was going to go crazy if he did.

"Hello" Sasuke said as he opened the door to his fathers study

"Hello son have a seat so I could see what damage you've caused my beautiful device" his dad said

"Well um dad im sorry but I couldn't take it any more I needed release" Sasuke said

"Well I need you to graduate from school so there we both need something" his dad said

Sasuke sighed as his dad repaired his mood killer thing or what ever it was he didn't care. He would have to go a few more months with this thing. After his dad fixed it he went home to be with Naruto who was sitting on the couch watching Tv. He smiled on his lovers return.

"Naruto why does my old double lip dad hate me so much?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke just because he's worried about your school life means nothing he doesn't hate you he just wants you to be successful" Naruto said

"How can I be successful if I have blue balls?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know you'll figure something out" Naruto said

"I think not" Sasuke said

WITH NEJI

Neji just knew a day in this week Sasuke was going to call for him to come break his fathers device so he decided to just make up a little system chip that would mistake Sasuke for not being horny when he really was. He smiled at his handy work his girl friend just stared at him and his little chip.

"Neji I really think this is a bad idea" she said

"I know but I don't and just before Sasuke's graduation I'll take the chip out of the it and his dad will never know that someone tampered with his systems" Neji said

"Why didn't you just reprogram the thing?" Meayen asked

"Because he'll know if I do with a chip It could be put in and taken out with no hassle" Neji said

"Oh...you're a genius" she said smirking

"I know I am" Neji said as he gave her a high five

She then grabbed his head and made the farting sound on his cheek leaving spit behind. She laughed as Neji made a face. He grabbed her and did the same to her.

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO

Sasuke was finishing his work up for the day he sighed as he finished finally and got up and laid on the bed with Naruto who has his eyes closed. Sasuke kissed his face and Naruto woke up with a smile on his face as he caressed Sasuke's face. He looked into Sasuke's tired eyes. He pulled his head to his chest and ruffled his hair lovinly.

"Go to sleep Sasuke you deserve it" Naruto said softly

Sasuke was asleep in an instant. If he kept worrying about school so much he might just crack from all the pressure if no sex and all the pressure of school. He might even get so stressed that it might make him sick.

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said

NEXT DAY

Neji came over to Sasuke's that morning. He knocked on the door witch Naruto answered it and he smiled when he saw it was Neji.

"Come inside" Naruto said

"Is he ready to go yet?" Neji asked

"Oh no, he'll be down shortly" Naruto said

"I have something to help Sasuke out" Neji said

"Really what is it?" Naruto asked

"This" Neji said as he took out a small chip about the size of a button a very small button

"What's that gonna do?" Naruto asked

"Well it's going to mistake him for not being horny when he is" Neji said

"Oh...you're a freaking genius" Naruto said

"Thank you very much that's what Meayen said" Neji said

"Oh well then" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke came down the stairs with a depressed look in his eyes. When he saw Neji he sighed before going to the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread and coming out and grabbing his bag.

"Okay im ready to go" Sasuke sighed

"Not just yet" Neji said as he showed him the little chip

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked

"Something to put in your bracelet thing" Neji said as he grabbed his wrist

He opened a little panel and put the chip in. He closed it and smiled.

"This should work" Neji said

"What should?" Sasuke asked

"This will mistake you for not being horny when you really are" Neji said

"So you mean me and Naruto can have sex when ever we want to?" Sasuke asked

"Of course" Neji said

"Wow...you're a fucking genius" Sasuke said

"Thank you" Neji said

"When I get home you better be baked and ready for me" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear before kissing his cheek and leaving

"Bye Sasuke, bye Neji" Naruto said

"Bye Naruto" Sasuke replied

"Yes bye Naruto" Neji said

Sasuke was in a good mood today he was going to be back on his normal beat up schedule with out his father to hassle him.

"Sometimes life ROCKS!" Sasuke said

Neji laughed

Tbc


	5. The thought that counts

1Summary- In this chapter there are only about two more months until Sasuke gets out of school. What happens when Naruto starts to think maybe Sasuke only needs him to stay on track for school? Let's see.

Chapter5-The thought is what counts

Sasuke had just come home from school and was now about to attack Naruto who was in the kitchen doing dishes. He walked slowly up to Naruto and grabbed him attacking his neck.

"S-sasuke stop" Naruto laughed

"No, I don't have a lot of homework because im taking the physical exam at school" Sasuke said

"So, how are you doing in this physical exam?" Naruto asked turning around to kiss him

"I don't know yet but Naruto two more moths and me and you will be having sex as hot as we did when we first started doing it" Sasuke said

"Sounds tempting" Naruto said hugging him

"So let me take you to bed" Sasuke said

"Sasuke why can't we just you know enjoy each others company?" Naruto asked

"That is enjoying each other but in a much more pleasureful way" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke im not in the mood right now so can you just talk to Naruto not sex Naruto" Naruto asked

"Yeah you could be Naruto and I could be Sasuke just doing it" Sasuke said

"No, I don't want to" Naruto said clutching onto the sink as Sasuke pulled his hips

"Naruto...what's the matter with you?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Naruto said going to the bed room and Sasuke followed eagerly

"I said im not having sex with you so go do something else" Naruto said grabbing the dirty close basket and going out with it

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. Had his boy friend just turned down a round of sex? Sasuke watched Naruto as he was washing. His eyes looked different and he seemed to be dwelling on something. But what?

"...What? Why are you staring?" Naruto said angrily

"I-I" but Sasuke didn't know what to say

Naruto closed the door in his face. Sasuke got mad after that.

"Fine be like that" he said

"Go away" Naruto replied after about a minute

"Get out of town" Sasuke replied

"..."

TWO HOURS LATER

Sasuke came from the bathroom to see Naruto on the couch watching some movie. He came and sat by Naruto's feet. When Naruto felt the couch shift he looked down before rolling his eyes.

"Okay what the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Naruto replied

"Stop saying that you know your mad what did I do?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Naruto replied

"Would you please say something other then nothing" Sasuke said annoyed

"Oooh Sasuke, just leave me alone" Naruto said getting up off the couch and going to the room

"...You know what fuck this im going out" Sasuke said grabbing his jacket and leaving

Naruto watched from the window as his boy friend took off to he doesn't know where. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe he does feel that way...just as I thought" Naruto said

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke sat in a bar and drunk and drunk until he was completely spent. He burped before paying and wobbling out the door. He wobbled right home and threw the door. He went to the bed room to see Naruto asleep he glared at Naruto one of his eyes open while the other was half open. He pointed at Naruto and opened his mouth but nothing came out as he slammed the door. Naruto shot up and looked at his boy friend in return burped once again. Before opening his mouth again and sluring...

"Y-you know what have to pick a bone out of you" Sasuke said falling on the bed

"S-sasuke what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked

"You know what's wrong with me, you are im sick and tired of this attitude you've gave me all day and another thing..." Sasuke stopped mid sentence and bent himself over the side of the bed and threw up

"Oh, oh look what you made me do" Sasuke said pointing to it

"Sasu I didn't-"

"Sasu I didn't- ya know what you did" Sasuke said mimicking his voice as he repeated what he had said

Naruto was giggling.

"Oh oh what is so-(throwing up)...great you made me do it again" Sasuke said

"Yeah, yeah...are you feeling alright baby" Naruto said ruffling Sasuke's hair

"...NO! NO! Don't change the subject on me m-mister" Sasuke said

"You know what even though you smell like barf and sake, im gonna kiss you any ways" Naruto said kissing Sasuke

"Okay that did it...what was we talking again?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, now get into bed and I'll clean up what I made you do and get you some water and a hot towel for your head to get your hang over a chance to start going away" Naruto said

He got a mop and a bucket and cleaned before cleaning Sasuke and undressing him and putting him in the bed again. He grabbed the hot towel and some water plus aspirin. He put a bucket by the bed for him to barf in plus some frabreeze to spray so it wouldn't smell like throw up. Sasuke had his head on Naruto's chest as Naruto ruffled his hair and hummed to him softly.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yes sweet heart" Naruto replied

"Im sorry I yelled but you were ignoring me" Sasuke said

"Sasuke I thought maybe you only wanted me for sex but then I realized you don't because you can't help your super racing hormones" Naruto giggled

"Yeah I guess but you could have told me you know" Sasuke said yawning he was getting sleepy

"Mhm" Naruto said

Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto kissed his head, he knew Sasuke couldn't help it especially if he had to go get drunk just to yell at him he knew he loved him because other then that he would have stayed and yelled in his face with drunk breath.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto whispered

"I love you too" Sasuke whispered back

Every thing was right again and so was the whole month, they went threw with no problems and had sex every so often but not as much as they use to.

Tbc

Okay one more chapter


	6. Graduation

1Summary-Last chapter) The it's been a month since Neji's installation Sasuke's bracelet and a day before Sasuke's graduation he's forgot about the chip and his dad is going to take it off of him, what is going to happen if his dad realizes that he has tampered with the chip?

Chapter6-Graduation

Sasuke and Naruto were playing a game and Naruto was winning. Sasuke put his hand in front of Naruto's face trying to blind him. Naruto laughed and pushed him, but in the end Naruto won.

"Damn" Sasuke said smirking as Naruto laughed and pointed in his face

"Ha, ha you lost" Naruto said

"I know...but there's a game I know I won't lose" Sasuke said

"Oh? What is it?" Naruto replied

"Hm...put the snake in the hole" Sasuke said

"Oh it's a board game, how do we play?" Naruto asked

"Like this" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and in return Naruto wrapped them around his neck

"Sasuke no sex until after graduation" Naruto said as he kissed his nose

"(sigh) alright" Sasuke said letting go

Naruto picked up his controler and smiled at Sasuke.

"Wanna go another one?" Naruto asked

"...your on" Sasuke said

Naruto laughed. The rest of the day was filled with laughing, games, pizza and most important they were togather.

NEJI'S HOUSE

Neji and Meayen were sitting there on the couch talking about some midnight show that was on. The Meayen laughed at something Neji said about the man on the television.

"Neji" Meayen said

"Yes" Neji replied

"Don't you feel your forgetting something?" Meayen asked not really knowing why she had asked the question

"...uh...no" Neji said

"Okay im just asking I don't know why myself" Meayen said as she put her head on his chest he put his arm around her shoulders

NEXT DAY

Sasuke was in a rush today at school they had a lot of setting up to do. He had barley enough time to kiss Naruto before leaving. He had no bag on him or anything and he still felt like he was going as slow as he would on a normal day maybe even slower. He skid threw the door three minutes before the bell rung.

"Why so late?" Neji asked

"I don't know I feel heavy" Sasuke said

"Your not looking like it" Neji replied

"I know" Sasuke said

"Well maybe it's your nerves we are graduating from our last school tomorrow" Neji said

"Yeah im sure that's it" Sasuke said

6:00PM

Sasuke had walked slowly home. He passed the shops and crowds of people women giggling at him hoping to be noticed but Sasuke didn't know he felt weird like something was missing. He looked up at the sky that was darkening was he nervous? He shook off his problem and dismissed it as nerves.

HOME

Naruto was worried it was taking Sasuke a long time to get home. He looked out the window and down the street was Sasuke. Naruto got up and ran downstairs.

"Sasuke" Naruto called

"I'll be there in a minute" Sasuke called back

Naruto waited as Sasuke ran to him. They kissed each other.

"I thought something had went wrong" Naruto said

"No, im fine don't worry" Sasuke said

Naruto looked into his lovers eyes something was wrong. That night around ten o'clock when the two were going to bed Naruto felt his lover's forehead. He had no fever.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered

"Yes" Sasuke said back

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"I don't know...I've felt heavy and weak all day" Sasuke said

"Oh" Naruto said wanting to here more

"Almost like something is missing" Sasuke said

"Sasuke it's probably your nerves you'll be okay" Naruto said

"Yeah I hope so" Sasuke said

SASUKE'S DREAM-SASUKE'S POV

I was on my knee in front of Naruto and I had a box. I knew right away what this meant I was suppose to marry Naruto. I knew what I was missing now my future husband. I smiled and slid the ring on his finger and we kissed passionately it was like a sappy movie, but I didn't care.

END SASUKE'S POV AND DREAM

Sasuke shot up and shook Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked opening his eyes slightly

"Wake up I need to ask you something" Sasuke said

"Yes" Naruto said sitting up

"Naruto...will you marry me?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke" Naruto said all sleepy ness gone

"Well will you?" Sasuke repeated

"Oh yes Sasuke yes, yes, yes of course I will" Naruto said as they hugged

"Good because I wanna be with you forever" Sasuke said

"Of course, but what sparked this?" Naruto asked

"A dream I had" Sasuke said as they laid down together and held on to each other

" I love you" Naruto said

"I love you to" Sasuke said

NEXT DAY

Sasuke was rushing as he tied his blue tie over his black shirt. He tied his black vans and grabbed a skull earing and threw it on, he never wore them unless for a special occasion witch he had got them a month go so he would have them for graduation. Naruto came in with some orange and skull printed suspenders, and an orange tie plus tied his own vans.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sasuke replied

The two held hands as they walked to the graduation. There at the front gate they met Meayen and Neji plus Sasuke's parents, Neji's uncle and his cousins plus his cousin's boy friend and not to mention Naruto and Meayen's friend. Shikamaru and all of them were there and in posse colors, black and what ever other color you liked. Sasuke's dad rolled his eyes as he looked at all the kids.

"What in the hell?" he said

"Dad this is what we call formal" Sasuke said

"Yeah Im sure it is" his dad said laughing

"Oh I think you all look nice and your matching to" his mother replied

Naruto blushed as he held his boy friends arm. Sasuke's parents looked at him and that was what he didn't want.

"Uh h-hello" Naruto said

"Oh mom and dad I've told you about Naruto my boy friend and fiancé now" Sasuke said as he smiled at Naruto

"Sasuke" Naruto epped looking at his dad as he came and inspected Naruto

"The boys not half bad looking, im Mr.Uchiha" he said giving him a hand

"Oh um nice to meet you" Naruto said

"And im Mrs. Uchiha nice to meet you honey and you two look so cute" she said taking a picture

"Mom" Sasuke said

"Naruto!" Meayen called

"Um excuse me" Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek and going over to Meayen

They laughed, Neji was white.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked

"Daddy coming to see Neji for the first time and he's scared" Meayen said

"Oh, Neji stop worrying you'll live" Naruto laughed

"Oh yeah how do you know" Neji asked

"I don't but im trying to make you lighten up" Naruto said

"Well it's not working" Neji said as he started to sweat

Meayen laughed and dried his head. Sasuke came over.

"What's up" he said putting his arm around Naruto's waist

"He's scared of Meayen's dad" Naruto said

"Oh well I don't know what to tell you" Sasuke said

"Have you met Naruto's mom?" Kiba asked

"No why?" Sasuke replied

"Wo Nelly you are about to be killed" Kiba laughed

"What? Naruto" Sasuke said

"My mom isn't very nice Sasuke" Naruto said

"What?" Sasuke said

A bell rung signaling it was time for the ceremony to begin but just before they all took there seats a white hummer pulled up and tall green headed man got out he had shades on and a black suit, he looked nothing like a daddy.

"Daddy" Meayen said running to him he picked her up and gave her bottom a nice squeeze Neji's eyes bugged who in the hell did that to there kids?

He got courage from no where and went over to Meayen and her father or what he thought was her father while they were still greeting one another.

"Hello im Neji Meayen's boyfriend" he said smiling

"Oh hello your Neji, the one who's swept my little beach off her feet nice to meet you" he said sticking out his hand

"Hello" Neji said smiling as her father gave him a death grip and Neji returned it

"Well thanks for coming why don't you take your seats now" Sasuke and Neji's teacher said

They went and sat down and Neji and Sasuke went behind the curtain. Neji fist were clinched and he was saying things under his breath.

"What I can't here you" Sasuke said

"I hate him! That's your daughter you don't feel her up" Neji yelled

"I don't think that's her dad" Sasuke said

"What makes you say that?" Neji asked

"Look" Sasuke said as they peeked from behind the curtain and another hummer pulled up and this time a short old man got out he had white hair and glasses and walked with a limp he had a suit and an expensive looking cane with dragons in gold with green eyes.

"How?" Neji asked

"Hello there now where's my daughter Meayen!" he yelled

"Hi daddy" Meayen said

"Hello princess" he said sitting down

"Where's sister?" Meayen asked

"Your sister had some work to do in China she says she sorry she couldn't make it" her dad said

"Then who the hell is that?" Neji yelled

"I don't know ask after graduation" Sasuke said

"I will do that" Neji said angrily

An hour later all the kids were going to get there diploma's and shake the principal's hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke was one of the last because of his last name

They took pictures and clapped for all the graduated students. Sasuke's mom hugged her son and his father patted his shoulder. Naruto kissed Sasuke. Neji's uncle patted him on the back and Hina and Hinata hugged him and gave him kisses on his cheeks he laughed and blushed. Meayen came over her limping father behind her.

"Neji this is daddy" Meayen said placing the short man in front of him

"Nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out to Neji

"Same here, but if this is your dad then who is that?" Neji asked pointing to the boy behind her

"Oh him, that was the guy she was gonna marry" her dad said

"What?!" Neji screamed

"I said was gonna but when she came to me and begged me to let her not marry him I said of course because she was in love with you but if you hurt my pumpkin I'll kill you" he said

Neji gulped, for a short man he had a big mouth.

"Got me" he asked

"Yeah" Neji said

The young man from earlier put his arm around Meayen's waist and whispered something in her ear. Neji got mad and yanked her away.

"Find your self a new girl" Neji said

"I like him so fresh of a vocabulary and well spoken too I can understand him" Mr.Marinato said

"Why do you call him daddy?" Neji asked glaring at him

"Because he's older then me, that's daddy Marinato and he's just daddy" Meayen said

"So the short man his Daddy Marinato and he's just daddy?" Neji asked

"Yeah" Meayen said

"What's the tall guys name?" Neji asked

"Fujimori" he said

"Screw you" Neji said

"Screw you to I got places to be now I gotta go, bye baby if you need a real man call me" he said kissing her cheek

"Don't touch her!" Neji screamed "she's mine" Neji growled

Naruto laughed as he watched. Sasuke's dad took out a small case out of his suit pocket.

"W-what's that?" Sasuke asked

"Im going to take your braclet off" his dad said

"Oh, okay" Sasuke said

"Neji!" Meayen screamed

"What?" he said

"You forgot to take the chip out" Meayen said

"Oh shit, Sasuke" Neji said

But it was to late, it clicked open and it came off. Sasuke rubbed his wrist. His dad inspected it.

"You tampered with this" Fugaku said

"No...oh uh oh" Sasuke said

"You took out my chip and put another in" Fugaku said

"Dad I can explain" Sasuke said

"Don't...I guess you couldn't help it so I understand" Fugaku said

"Thank god" Sasuke said

"But this chip is incredible" Sasuke's dad said

"Oh Neji built this" Sasuke said

"Oh that boy can work" Fugaku said

"Yeah he can" Sasuke said laughing

NIGHT TIME

"Mm" Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed him all over

"Naruto I can't wait until summer when we will get married" Sasuke said

"Me to" Naruto said as they laid there one another's body warmth

They were butt naked, Naruto ground against Sasuke and Sasuke did the same back. Naruto moaned and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I love you" Naruto said

"I love you to" Sasuke said

The two were married that summer and lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
